ichanged itwins a bit
by sammy5xx
Summary: this is what ithought of when watching it and i thought it would a bit more seddie if i did it this way then the real one on tv anyway rambiling like always hope u like it


freddie pov

ok so here i am on a data with "Melanie" i really know that its sam i mean come on she pulled a lot of pranks on me and this has to be one to prove that i am gullible, witch iam not, so i went to get us some drinks but they got spilled when these two girls wouldnt leave me alone so i just forgot about it and put them on the table.

"there"

"umm did you get thristy on the way here" she said with a confused look on her face

" sort of" i said with a clam tone

"so malanie"...i said useing air quiotes..."you look pretty hot to night"

"thanks i really like your shrit"she said it a nice kinda tone

"no you dont, carly told me you hate stripes" she was really going far with this little prank of hers

"sam dosent like stripes iam melanie"

"oh so if your not sam then you wont mind if i hold you hand" saying it while scooting closer and holding her hand

"i dont mind at all" she said it useing "i" really meaningfuly

then she said somehting that i thought i would never here her say to me

"i think your really cute" thats when i had it with her

"how can you say that with out vomiting" i was really mad i mean come on if your going to pull a prank like this now would be the time to give up god when will she quit

"what" she looked really confused when she said that

then i heard slow song come on

" so if your not sam then you wont mind danceing..with me"

"i would love to"

ok that was it for me i cant believe that sam of all people would want to do this. so here we are in the middle of the dance floor with me have a, i cant belive this look on my face.

"i cant believe you are doing this"

"why i really like you"

"no you dont you hate me you always have"

"sam might hate you but i dont"

omg she just wont give up

" you are SAM"

"no im not.. would sam do this" and has soon has she says that she has her lips on mind.......trust me i was as shocked has you

then we pulled apart and with me having my mouth opened like a "o"

"you swore we never to that again"

"i need swear to anything" then she trys for another kiss soo a runn with her chasing me

" sam stop it"i had really had it with all of this

"ok fine i give up freddie you must really like sam cuz all night thats all you've been talking about i mean i know i look like her but i dont act like her soo why cant you just see that i really do like you and get over the fact that i am not sam and im melaine" with that she walked over to the couch that we were just at and sat down and what looked like crying..............ok sam dosent cry so either she really isnt sam or shes a much better actor then i thought.

" ok fine then i believe you" i said

"really" she spranged up when she said that

" umm yea sure"

"no you dont"

"ok no not really but thats only cuz you look like sam"

"yea but i dont act like her"

"yea well"

"come on freddie she calles you a bunch of names"

"i know that but she sometimes acts like this.........sometimes even when shes playing a prank on me"

then we left and went home

..............................................................the next day..........................................................

i needed know what to do today so i thought just to waste some time i might has well bring carly her sissors back. i opened the door with a smile on my face that was quickly gone when i saw sams face.

"hey heres your.......oh your here"

"yea like seeing your face freshens up my day"

"whatever soo weres your sister"? i wanted to know if it was really sam or not cuz well if it was she was a pretty good actor and if not then i might wanna go and see if i could have a real date with melanie

"why you wanna another kiss from her" ok so it could have been her or her sister could have told her what happend

"why do you care if i want one or not" is all i could think of to say

" i dont"

"ok then"

"ok"

wow that was the shortest fight we had ever had

then the elavoter opeans and out poppes sam sister ....so she wasnt lieing after all

"hey" i said with a smile

"hey" she said right back also with a smile

"yuck melaine how on earth can you like this freddork"of coruse sam would have to ruine a moment like this

melanie looked at me the way sam dose when she wants revange then simply says this........................

**what do u think shes going to say ummmm**

**so thats the first chapter hope you like it **

**soo find out wats going to happend next**

**on to the next chapter...................well what are you waiting for go **


End file.
